1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a part determination device used in an apparatus having a replacement part in a detachable manner, a part attachment and detachment apparatus provided with this part determination device, and an image forming apparatus provided with the part determination device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the art of image forming apparatuses such as copiers or printers, attaching replacement parts, such as a drum cartridge or a toner cartridge, to the apparatus main body in a detachable manner is well known. Normally, the manufacturer of the apparatus main body will assume that the replacement parts to be fitted will be parts approved by the manufacturer, either original or recommended parts, and the apparatus main body is then designed and manufactured so as to achieve predetermined image quality and safety performance based on this assumption.
When replacement parts whose use is not confirmed (such as imitation parts, counterfeit parts, pirated versions, etc.) are fitted to the apparatus main body, which is designed and manufactured in the above way, various disadvantages may arise, because operation in this case is outside the range assumed by the manufacturer. For example, problems regarding image quality, erroneous operation, damage to the apparatus main body, or damage to printing paper (tearing, crumpling, etc.), become a concern.
In order to avoid the above-described disadvantages, a technique is adopted to automatically determine whether or not replacement parts being fitted are genuine parts, etc., and, in the event that they are not genuine parts, prohibiting an image forming operation or displaying a warning (refer, for example, to Japanese patent Laid-open Publication No. 2002-331686). As a method for determining whether or not replacement parts are genuine parts, there is the following method disclosed in Japanese patent Laid-open Publication No. 2002-331686. Specifically, information indicating that replacement parts are genuine parts is written to a non-contact IC tag the replacement parts are provided with. The apparatus main body reads information from the non-contact IC tag, and determines whether or not the replacement parts are genuine parts based on the read information.
In Japanese patent Laid-open Publication No. Hei 1-200272, there is disclosed a technique for identifying the type of a cartridge containing a photosensitive drum, and when loading a different type of cartridge, that fact is displayed, and copy operation is prohibited. Also, in Japanese patent Laid-open Publication No. Sho 64-57272, there is disclosed a technique for, in the event that it is determined that a unit whose service life has expired is fitted, that fact is displayed, and the main body is prevented from starting up. In this document there is also disclosed a technique for storing multiple identify numbers for units that have been attached up to now in a non volatile RAM, and carrying out service life management for multiple units.
A fitting history of unapproved replacement parts, whose use has not been confirmed by the manufacturer, is beneficial for a number of reasons. For example, the fitting history is useful in investigating cases where trouble arise in an image forming apparatus. It is also beneficial as information when ascertaining distribution conditions for unapproved replacement parts in the market place. Further, by using the fitting history in determining whether or not the replacement parts are approved parts, it is possible to simplify or speed up determination processing.
This type of situation is not limited to image forming apparatuses, and the same is also true for other apparatuses having a replacement part that can be attached and detached.